A FALLEN ANGEL
by stayawake
Summary: Could this girl be Draco's angel? or George's? Or could she be their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!

Anya awoke to her mother knocking on her door.

"ANYA WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE." Her mother yelled.

Anya was a 6th year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. She had been home schooled until last year. Then the accident happened and she left Hogwarts for almost half the year.

She groggily pulled herself out of bed, and drug her feet over to her dresser. She looked in her mirror and jumped "Yikes!" she exclaimed to herself. She looked so different. Her jet black hair hung over her shoulders in a tangled mess. Her ice blue eyes looked tired and sad. She shook her head and opened her closet pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She noted that the jeans fit her snugly. She parted her hair and tapped it with her wand watching it go straight. Doing it this way was easier than the muggle was…with a hot iron type thing. She applied her makeup then grabbed her trunks and a jacket and headed down stairs.

As Anya walked down the stairs her mother grinned.

"There's my perfect slytherin daughter." She smiled and hugged Anya. Her mother was a thin woman with long brown-auburn hair, and piercing green eyes. She was as her father said a "stunning beauty", and Anya had taken after her. Unlike her mother her father had jet black hair and dark brown eyes almost black. He was tall and quite handsome for an older man.

"Mistress Rosier shall I take Miss Rosier's trunks to the station?" Asked their small house elf Delilah.

"Of Course you foolish elf. What did you think we would do it?" Her mother hissed.

Anya hated how her family treated their house elves. She hated how the name Rosier, was a well known death eater and pure blood family. She hated her father for being a death eater. She hated being in slytherin. She hated, most of all having to act like a snooty pure blood Pratt. She hated pretending she was someone she was not. She was scared to take the dark mark upon herself this year. She hated Voldemort and all the death eaters, she didn't want to be one…but she had to for her beloved grandpa.

_Autors Note: I know kinda an awkward start...but it'll be better i promise_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Once they arrived at platform nine and three quarters Anya went to find a carriage to put her things. She realized she knew very few people at Hogwarts. The only friends she had made, that were her age, were Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. No one knew of their friendship because she was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor.

"Rosier…I guess since there aren't any more open carriages you can sit with us." Ron said, trying to sound disgusted.

"Thanks Weasley...you should be honored by my presence." She hissed.

She smirked and set her things down and went to find her parents. They were talking to the Malfoy's.

"There you are! See Narcissa hasn't she changed!?" Her mother grinned.

"Yes she has, much thinner and ten times more beautiful." Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

Her family and the Malfoy's had been friends for forever. Of course almost all pure bloods stuck together. Unless they were as her mother said "Blood Traitors'" Which is why her family couldn't know about her friendship with the Weasley's, Potter, or Granger's. She would be considered a Blood Traitor and most likely be beat.

She snapped out of her thoughts as her parents hugged her and rushed off. She turned around to walk away when Mr. Malfoy stopped her.

"How are you doing Anya?" He asked kindly.

Lucius Malfoy had been the only one there that awful night last year.

"A little better thank you" she said semi coldly.

He nodded and she walked to her carriage lost in thought.

Draco watched the girl walk past his carriage, she had just been talking to his father but he did not recognize her. She had jet black hair, Tan skin and very sharp features. She was thin, about 5'0' and wore blue jeans that fit her snugly and a black tank top that hugged her body in all the right places. She was…..well….beautiful. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Dracipoo what are you staring at?" Pansy Parkinson whined.

"Nothing…and I told you never to call me that" He sneered at her.

Anya walked into her carriage not paying any attention; she shut the door and shook her head, finally looking at the people in her carriage.

"GEORGE! Fred!" she squealed as they hurried and hugged her.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry hugged her and sat down. She sat next to George and he put his arm around her. She smiled up into his face. She had met George last year. He had invited her to spend Christmas with his family since her family was away on "Business". His family loved her right away. She had a wonderful time. His family was so much fun and always so happy. Their friendship had quickly grown into a relationship. She was confused at why the twins were here though they "graduated" Last year? She decided to ask.

"Why are you two coming to Hogwarts?"

"We are the new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers." Fred smiled.

Anya laughed "that'll be……Interesting."

"So if you need help we can set up a study date" George whispered kissing her cheek.

"Ya right! All you two will do is SNOGG!" Ron made choking noises. Everyone laughed knowing it was partly true.

The train ride seemed to go by too fast. She hadn't seen or talked to her friends all summer, they had so much to catch up on. She and George secretly set up meetings during the summer. That's the only thing that kept her sane during the summer. She was listening to Ron and harry talk about their summers when Hermione interrupted.

"You guys should go change we are almost there."

Anya stood up and grabbed her trunk with her robes in it. She took her robes out and put her trunks up for the elves to take. Just then George grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with a passion she had never felt before. The kiss was full of love. She put her own passion into it, putting all her emotions into it. Her hate, sorrow and love. She felt so wonderful in his strong arms. It was perfect.

"Uh-hem, will you two please get a room!!" Ron moaned.

Anya Laughed and climbed off George. She opened the door and turned and winked at George. Ron made a gagging noise.

Draco saw the dark haired girl again, walking past his carriage carrying Slytherin robes. She was far too old to be a 1st year. He waited until she had come out in her uniform. He stepped in front of her and smirked.

"Draco _Malfoy_, so you're in slytherin?" He stared at her intently.

"Yes, Anya Rosier." She shook his hand recognizing him immediately

Rosier…Rosier…why did he know that name? Then he remembered the Rosier's were his long time family friends. This was his old playmate Anastasia! Why was she calling herself Anya? Did it have to do with the tragedy that struck last year? She was a 6th year was she going to take the dark mark this year? He saw her puzzled face and pulled himself together.

"Good to see you again Anya." He said her name softly.

Just then he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Draci who are you talking to?" She appeared beside him.

He remembered her? Draco Malfoy king of Slytherin remembered _her_His childhood play mate? Awkward! She watched as a girl came up next to Draco clinging to him. She had Short black hair and a pug face; she glared until she saw Anya's robes.

"You must be Anya the girl who left last year." She said

"Ya...family business" Anya said coldly.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." She held out a hand that Anya shook.

"So Anya who are you sitting with? " Draco Asked broadly.

"Weasley's, Granger, and Potter" she said with as much distaste as she could muster.

"Why? Pansy Shrieked.

"Only Carriage left open" she said hating that she had to play this game.

"Well sit with us the rest of the way, wouldn't want those blood traitors and mud bloods poisoning your mind." Draco said sitting down.

Reluctantly she did. She listened to pansy gossip about whatever she could find to gossip about. Oh how she loathed these two people.

"Did you hear that the Weasel twins are teaching DADA?" Pansy said.

Draco's head shot up.

"What?" he glared.

"Yup that bloat Dumbledore hired them!" Pansy said Dumbledore's name as if it were poison.

Anya clenched her fists but kept a calm face.

"My father won't be happy about this that class is going to be a disaster now!" Draco said leaning back.

Of course he's running to Daddy. Anya thought. That was just how Draco was. His eyes were closed so she took a minute to "examine her old play-mate. His hair had grown longer hanging above his eyebrows almost covering them. His features had become more sharp and defined. His arms looked muscular, strong. His robes tightened around his bicep as he clenched his fist then relaxed. She wondered what his chest looked like. Was it muscular like the rest of him? She shook her head erasing the thought. One thing remained the same; he was still pale compared to most. He opened his eyes and stared into hers for a minute before she looked away.

Icy blue eyes met his own as he held her gaze wondering what she was thinking about. He was shocked at how much she had changed. She had lost a lot of weight, and her hair had grown out over her shoulders. Her skin was darker than he remembered; her lips were full and rosy. Her face shone, her eyes were more defined more blue. They burned into your soul. He watched her turn away as the train came to a halt she stood up.

"See you guys later" she said nodding at the two. Draco watched her leave. Something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and got off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Anya was walking to the great hall; she walked past the DADA class room when she heard.

"Pst." She looked around not finding the source of the sound.

"Anya….IN here" the voice whispered.

She looked at the class room. The door was shut. She slowly opened it then smiled and flew into George's arms.

"you…Should….be in the….great hall." She said in between kisses.

He kissed down her neck, moving down to her collar bone and back up to her lips.

"I know but I had to see you" he breathed.

He lifted her up still holding the kiss, and set her down on one of the tables. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she stopped

"you need to go to the great hall." She smiled running a finger of his soft warm lips.

"Fine" he pouted

"oh don't pout" she kissed him gently

"I love you anya…and i mean it."

"I love you too george." She smiled and hopped off the table walking into the great hall.

Later in the Slytherin common room she was disappointed to find her roommate would be none other than Pansy. She set her things down on her bed and set the picture of her grandpa, or as she called him papa on her night stand. She set down thinking about George. She loved him and could see herself being with him forever and having a family..but she was to be a death eater and he would never stand for that, because he was in the order. She wanted him, but she had to keep her promise to her papa. She wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything but she couldn't. she just couldn't live in both worlds, she couldn't be good and bad. She couldn't marry someone she would be fighting. She was so frusturated, so deeply depressed. She silently cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day in transfiguration, toward the end of the class, Anya stood up and walked over to Professor Mcgonagall .

"Professor, may I go see madam pomfrey I am feeling ill." She said looking pale.

"of course dear get well." She smiled

Considering the fact she was a slytherin professor mcgonagall liked her a lot. Probally because she never acted like a slytherin unless she had to.

Anya didn't actually go to the hospital wing. She went and stood outside the DADA classroom. As she had expected the students were let out 5 minutes early. After all the students had left she walked in.

"You know professors you could get in trouble for that." They both tensed then relaxed when they realized it was her.

"Naw its just 5 minutes no one will notice…….But whats this Anya skipping class tsk tsk" Fred said playfully

" No I told professor mcgonagall I was ill." She held on to her stomach

"You faker!" Fred hit her playfully.

She hit him back then turned serious as the bell rean.

"mix the gryffindor's and the slytherin's ok?" she pleaded.

"alright we will" they said in unison.

Draco walked into DADA to find the gryffindor's mixing with the Slytherins. He was so confused.

"now mix yourselves." One of the weasel twins said.

Of course they must be trying to make class unity. Morons. They introduced themselves then began a very boring ill prepared lesson.

"open your books to page 72" one of them said

"Miss Rosier Detention" the other snapped.

He looked over at anya just in time to see a look of shock register on her face. She glared at the two the rest of the class.

George gave her detetion? What was he thinking? She was pissed beyond all belif! As the class ended she waited till almost all the students had left.

"Miss Rosier my office" George said. She hurried up the stiars into his office slamming the door behind her.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" she yelled

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME DETENTION, THAT GOES ON MY RECORD." She screamed and would have continued but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"calm down I'll make sure it doesn't go on your record shee's" he sighed.

She scowled at him and pried his hand off her mouth.

"MY office six." He smiled.

She scowled and walked out.

As she walked into the slytherin common room she found draco snogging pansy.

"Ugh I think I just had a baby puke" she muttered and hurried into her room where she had a letter from her parents.

_"Our Dearest Anya,_

_How are you__ darling? Are you enjoying yourself? How are the classes? Who is the new DADA teacher? __Hopefully Professor __Snape__ All is well at home. Your father has been very __Busy__ with "Business" lately. WE got another __hosue__ elf. His name is __Romono__, he's a good elf, enjoys punishing himself like all elves should. Just yesterday he sliced open each finger because he forgot to shine your __fathers__ shoes! Ha oh wonderful! Well I must be going._

_All my love_

_Love you mum_

_Caroline."_

She rolled her eyes. Business met lord Voldemort was giving him assignments. As usual. That poor house elf. He needed to be showen some compassion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Six o'clock rolled around and Anya was walking to detention muttering to her. She was still furious when a hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a stature. She would have screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. She looked at her captor glared and bit down on his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" George yelped.

"That was for giving me detention!" she turned away.

She felt him snake his arms around her abdomen, he was so close, so warm, and she felt so safe.

"Giving you detention was the only way I could see you" he muttered into her ear nibbling on it.

"Fine what are we gunna do?" she rolled her eyes.

He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. His Dark Brown eyes were so lively, they were sparked with mischief, and adventure, those wonderful brown eyes. She really had fallen in love with him.

"We are going to have some fun" he smiled at her confusion. He grabbed her hand and apparited.

They appeared in a room she remembered very well. The Weasley's Kitchen. Mrs. Weasley came in humming.

"Ello mum" George said his mother jumped.

"Anya, George your early, the orders still here…But I'm sure you'll be a member of the order soon enough Anya, so come in the living room Dearies." She smiled and started to lead the way.

Anya stopped George in the hall way.

"What are you thinking George Weasley, have you forgotten who I am?" she hissed.

"Your Anya…My Anya." He said looking puzzled.

"I am Anastasia Rosier, daughter of a death eater! If I walk in that room every wand will be pointed at me. They'll kill me George." She felt herself start to shake violently.

She was scared, so scared. George wrapped his arms around her tiny, fragile body. He held her tight whispering in her ear.

"Shhh Anya nothing like that will happen, I'll protect you, plus you're not a death eater, just the daughter of one." He stroked her hair then let go of her. As they walked into the room she was surprised to see everyone smiling at her.

"Anya George how are you two?" Remus lupin asked.

"WE are fantastic Remus and yourself?" George asked.

Anya's eyes fell upon one person, mad eye moody. She watched him closely. She hated that man with an undying passion. She wished she could just kill him now.

"Isn't that right Anya?" George said

She had no idea what he had just said but she nodded and agreed. After about 20 minutes of chatter George suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of Anya. What was he doing? He had something in his hand. Oh no not this, not now!

"Anya Rosier will you marry me?" He asked opening the box. In it stood a beautiful diamond ring. It was a Gold band except for the perfect size diamond in the middle. With 5 small diamonds on each side.

"Yes!" she said without thinking. She felt tears of joy running down her face as George slipped the ring on her finger.

She couldn't believe she had just said yes! She loved him yes, but what was she going to do about her family. She decided to forget about it and enjoy the moment. Everyone was hugging her and Mrs. Weasley was crying. Mr. Weasley hugged her

"Welcome to the family Anya" he smiled at her.

George hugged her and kissed her gently.

"Now we can be together forever." He whispered.

"Ya forever" she smiled.

He looked at the time.

"Oh gee's mom we have to get back to the castle. "He smiled and took her hand and then they were back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Anya came back from detention and Draco noticed something that hadn't been there before. A diamond ring was around her wedding finger.

"Anya…what did Weasel propose?"

"NO this is my grandmothers…I've had it for a while." She said pulling a completely straight face.

"Oh I didn't notice it before." He knew she was lying something was going on with her and that weasel. That wasn't ok with him. NO body touched His Anya. His beautiful Anya. She was his and only his. Wait...what was he thinking. Was he really having these feelings for Anya? He couldn't be? Could he? He stood up suddenly and hugged her tightly.

"Good night my dark angel." He said not know what he was saying.

Dark angel is what he called her as a child. She was learning dark magic as he was and for Halloween one year she had been a black angel. She looked startled then returned his hug.

"Good night Draco" she said and left the room.

Authors note: DUM Dum. Uh oh what's he gunna do? What's she gunna do? Ha-ha oh man hope you enjoyed update soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

She sat down on her bed and looked at her ring. How was she going to tell her parents about this?

"Dear mom and dad.

Just to let you know I am engaged to George Weasley. The man whose family you think are blood traitors. I've secretly been dating him for a year."

Ya right. She crumpled the paper and threw it in the fire. How was she going to marry George and keep her promise to her papa? How was she going to tell George that she was going to be a death eater? Her head was spinning. So many questions! She pulled on her hair. She was so confused so frustrated. She needed to avoid her now fiancé for a while. Then maybe she could clear her head. She fell asleep her head still full of questions. The next day she hurried and found harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry…" she started but Ron interrupted her.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MY BROTHER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" he shouted.

"Because I came back and went to bed shee's" she rolled her eyes at him

"This is exciting I'm sorry. We are going to be relatives!" Ron said looking like a little child and Christmas.

"Yes that'll be amazing Ron. Listen harry can I use the invisibility cloak?" she asked talking fast.

"Sure why though?" he asked looking puzzled."

"I just need it after transfiguration ok?" she was talking extremely fast as she saw slytherin coming down the hall.

"Ok ok I'll bring it to class." He said still very puzzled.

"Thanks" she said before walking off.

After transfiguration she met harry outside the door. He handed her the cloak, she pulled it on and hurried up to her common room. Leaving a puzzled looking harry standing there.

She hid the cloak and went down to the library to finish her potions homework. For the next week she skipped DADA and avoided George at all costs. It was Friday and she was walking to the great hall for dinner when she heard him behind her.

"Anya wait" he said. She walked faster, and she heard him start running. She knew she couldn't out run him so she stopped. Her back still facing him.

"What?" she said, feeling the emotions start to tug at her heart already.

"Why have you been avoiding me…and skipping my class?" he said, she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I haven't been feeling well; I think I caught the flu or something." She said, she was glad she wasn't facing him. He could always tell when she was lying.

"Are you alright now?" he asked concerned.

"I think so. I have to get going." She said and hurried off into the great hall.

Draco watched the scene of Anya and the weasel twin. He was almost positive something was going on now. He would stop whatever was going on. That blood traitor would just hurt her, poison her mind, and turn her into a blood traitor like him and his family. He walked into the great hall and took a seat next to Anya. She hadn't been eating for the last past week. She drank, probably only because she had to. She moved her food around on her plate, not eating any of it.

"Anya….are you ok?" he asked

"Umm….Ya fine, just not hungry that's all." She said without any emotion.

"Ok" he said knowing she was lying.

After Dinner Anya hurried up to her common room, she grabbed her money and the cloak, and then took the secret passage way to hogsmade. Once there she went to the Three Broomsticks. She took off the cloak and set it beside her.

"What can I get you Anya?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Just a butterbeer thank you" she smiled.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her; she turned to see a man in a dark cloak the hood covered his face. She shivered, being a little scared. She drank her butterbeer and ordered another. Then she got up to go use the restroom. She felt the strange man in the corner still watching her.

The man watched the girl get up and walk away from her drink. He stood up taking a bottle out of his cloak pocket. He walked of when the "bartenders" back was turned and poured the bottle of whiskey into her drink. That should be just enough. He thought. He wasn't sure why his master was bothering with this girl. She was beautiful, but why bother with her much. He shrugged and hurried out.

Anya came back and started to drink her drink. She quickly made a confused face. Something didn't taste right.

"Anya you know it's about 1:00 a.m.?" Madam Rosmerta said softly.

Was it really that late? She had been there all night? It didn't feel that late. She finished off her butterbeer and realized she felt really dizzy. Lightheaded, she shook it off as stress from everything going on. Maybe someone had put alcohol in her drink? No they couldn't have. She didn't know anyone there.

As she walked into the common room she slipped the cloak off. She saw Draco sleeping on the couch. Then everything went black. She felt herself fall.

Draco watched, good Crabbe had done what he asked. She was not drunk just tipsy enough that she passed out. He laughed to himself knowing his devious plan. He walked over and picked her up. Carrying her to his room. He knew blaise wouldn't mind, plus he slept like an elephant. He laid her down and sat on the edge of the bed watching her. His plan was just to have her wake up next to him. She would freak and then leave the weasel out of guilt. It was fool proof. He watched her closely. Her lips were partly opened, because of her breathing. She was so beautiful. He felt a pang of guilt, and then shook it off. He was Draco Malfoy, king of slytherin, he got whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. She was different though. He got the chills whenever she brushed against his arm. Her eyes always felt like she saw his soul. She resisted him, and that just made him want her more. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He felt her start, and wake up. He knew she wouldn't know it was him because the room was pitch black.

She felt a pair of lips press down upon hers. "It must be George" she thought. She kissed him back softly at first. His tongue flicked across her lips begging for entrance. She granted his request. Something seemed different about him tonight. He kissed her differently. She must be imagining it. She hadn't kissed him in a week, she had been avoiding him. It all made sense. He missed her so he came to be with her. As soon as she granted his request his tongue started in a sweet battle. She moved one hand up entangling it in his hair. His hair felt shorter and thinner. He must have gotten it trimmed this week.

Draco smirked through their kiss. He didn't expect this but he was enjoying it. He moved his hands down to her waist. He moved his lips down to her neck and found her "sweet spot" he gently sucked on her neck. She made a little moaning sound and he smirked. Did she know it was him? If not who did she think it was? He felt her move her hands down to the buttons of his shirt. She quickly undid them and ran her hands along his chest and stomach. He shivered at her touch. Enjoying every moment of it.

She never realized just how muscular George's chest and stomach was. She felt him move his hands down to her hips. She kissed her more fiercely and with more passion than she had before. She knew she didn't have to worry about him going too far. George knew the limits and wouldn't cross them. She felt him undo three of the buttons on her shirt starting from the bottom. Just exposing her stomach, then he stopped. She smiled to herself, yup he knew the limits. She moved her hands back up entangling it in his hair again. He was kissing her much more harshly than he had before. It almost hurt. WAIT A MINUTE……….how did George get into the slytherin girls dormitory….or the common room. He couldn't know the password. Not even the teachers were allowed to know ALL the passwords. So how did he get it? She decided to ask.

"George…sweetie?" she said.

"Hmm?" he said placing kisses down her neck.

HA she thought he was that blood traitor. He was sure he was a much better kisser and more passionate than he was, but if that's what it took to steal her heart.

"How did you get in here?" she asked innocently.

CRAP he would have to answer that one, and then she would recognize his voice. Dang it.

It was fun while it lasted.

"I'm not George." He said softly. He felt her tense underneath him and he climbed off her.

She knew that voice. Oh no. she had just snogged with Draco Malfoy, while she was engaged. She felt like throwing up, she felt guilty. And she felt even guiltier when the little voice inside her head told her she liked it. What was George going to say? Would Draco tell him? She should tell him first. How was she going to tell him this? Where was she? She heard a snore and looked over. Lighting her wand she saw Blaise. She was in the boy's dormitory. She stood up coming face to face with Draco. She hated crying so she held back the tears, and left quickly. She didn't know where to go. She had to tell George before Malfoy did. She ran down the hall tripping in front of the place where Fred and George slept. As she fell she knocked over a suit of armor making a loud crash.

**_Authors note: ok this chapter is hecka long! So there for I'm moving onto the next chapter. Lol I hope you enjoyed_**.


	6. a change in heart

Ch. 6

Anya heard the door to the room open as a sleepy George looked around. His eyes finally landing on her and widening.

"Anya…what are you doing here?" he asked.

She was on the ground looking up at him.

"Oh my gosh George...i'm sorry so sorry." She said feeling the tears coming. She wasn't sure why she was crying…maybe because she was engaged and she had just snogged some other guy, and George had always been truthful to her. He never lied to her and never hurt her.

He pulled her up and she threw her arms around his neck sobbing. He stepped backwards into the room that was his and Freds'. She looked tired and worn. He shut the door with his foot and looked at her small body. She was shaking muttering something he couldn't hear. His pajama shirt was getting soaked with her tears, but he didn't care. He held her as she talked very fast.

"I went to hogsmade and I someone put something in my drink, and when I got back he was asleep on the couch then I passed out. And when I woke up someone was kissing me, I thought It was you and he kept kissing me and I took his shirt off and we just snogged then I asked you how you got into the common room and he said he wasn't you and…." She sobbed.

His body tensed. Someone had been messing with his fiancé? He was pissed off now. Whoever this kid was he was going to kill him. He held Anya arms width away from him examining her. Her hair was a mess, and the bottom few buttons on her shirt were undone. He couldn't see her face because she hung her head. He hated seeing her like this. The only other time he had was last year after the "accident"

_**Flashback**___

_"George, what am I gunna do __without__ him?" she asked him. _

_He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and red from crying. She hadn't eaten in weeks and he could tell. Her clothing was crumpled. She had make up running down her face. Her hair was in a tangled mess. __He just watched her as she sobbed. He prayed that he would never have to see her like this again. It scared him. _

_**End flashback**_

"Anya, Honey I want you to breath and tell me who this guy was." He said if a soft but firm voice.

"D-Dr-Draco." She squeaked.

That Stupid Prat, he touched her? George was going to kill him. He probably thought he could have whatever girl he wanted so long she was in slytherin. How dare he touch Anya? How dare he pretend he was George?

"I'm going to kill him." George muttered.

"You can't, you're a teacher…you'll be fired." She said finally gaining control of herself.

"Your right, but still he had no right to do that." He was pissed off.

"George no one knows about us remember?" she said softly.

"Well maybe everyone should know so this doesn't happen again!" he raised his voice, and then regretted it.

"They can't George, you don't know what would happen to me if my family found out." She said shuddering at the thought.

She turned her back to him. She hated seeing him mad; it always hurt more when she looked at him. He came closer and put his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm scared Anya. I want to marry you, have a family, spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm scared someone will take you away." He confessed.

She sighed. She had the same fears. "No one will take me away I promise." She said breathing in his sent.

"You say that but I'm still afraid someone will." He said.

She hated when he did this. She never knew just what to say to make him feel better.

"I better get going." She said trying to escape the conversation.

"No you're not going back there. Not with him there. Not tonight." He said sternly.

"Well where am I supposed to go?" She said getting mad.

"You'll stay here." He said bluntly.

"Fine if it'll get you to stop badgering me." He yelled, and then regretted it.

"It will come on." He said sarcastically.

She curled up next to him; he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He quickly fell asleep. She listened to his steady heart beat, what was she going to do? She hated having to go through this. She soon fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

She awoke in his arms at 6:00 it was Saturday. They were going to hogsmade at 8:00. She yawned and got up finding a note.

_"Anya,_

_After you fell asleep I had Hermione get some of your clothes. I don't know how she did it…some spell I guess. Anyways the showers down the hall to the left shower and change then we'll be ready to go. _

_Love _

_George." _

She looked at the desk seeing her clothes neatly folded. She got them and got into the shower. She let the hot water run over her body. She scrubbed trying to erase the memory of Draco. After her shower she was fixing her hair when Fred came into the room (not bathroom).

"Well hello Anya…spend the night last night." He said smirking.

"Yes, I did...and you snore so loud." She said playfully pulling her hair up in a pony.

"WOW I guess you and George had some fun last night ehy?" he said looking at her neck.

"Huh?" she said turning, on her neck was a small red mark. That wasn't from George. She hastily grabbed her wand and tapped it healing it. Fred just laughed.

"Not funny." She hit him.

At 8:00 Anya walked with the other 6th years to hogsmade. She walked with harry, Hermione, and Ron. She had decided not to keep the friendship secret. She didn't care what people thought any more.

"Are you going to come spend Christmas with us Anya?" Ron asked.

"If Hermione and harry are I will for sure." She smiled as the other two nodded that they were.

Draco was confused. She was making her friendship with the golden trio public? Did she want all the slytherin to hate her? What exactly was she trying to pull off? Her father and mother would not be happy about this. And he intended to tell them. Especially after the letter he got from them the other day. Her parents asked him to keep an eye on her for them, and to repot anything suspicious. So he was going to do just that.

George came over to the 4 and put his arm around Anya. He was glad she decided to make their relationship public. He pulled her away from the group.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said smiling.

She willingly followed him up by the shrieking shack. She was breathing hard as he was walking fast up ahead of her. She picked up the new fallen snow and threw it at him. He stopped and turned.

"what was that for?' he laughed.

"That was for walking so fast." She said catching up.

He grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. She laughed then screamed as they began to roll down a hill. He laughed keeping her in his arms. When they finally came to a stop he kissed her gently then sat up.

"Look" he said looking beyond the horizon.

She looked to find a beautiful view of Hogwarts and hogsmade. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Its beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Just like you." He smiled wrapping her in his arms once more. She laughed and pushed him over in the snow.

"Last one back to the three broomsticks is a rotten egg." She yelled running back from where they came.

"Oh no you don't." George started to chase after her, laughed.

Draco was right, something was going on, and it would soon be taken care of by her parents. The blood traitor must have poisoned her mind. Because No way would Anya betray her family, and the dark lord. It was impossible. He hurried and walked back to hogsmade before the couple saw him.

_**Authors note: **__** ok wowsa that was a lot of work. **__**Ha-ha**__** my brain hurts!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Review if you would like!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7.

By the time Anya and George had gotten back to where they were to meet harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Ron. Both were panting and out of breath from racing.

"I so won that." George joked.

"No, you cheated." She laughed.

"I did no such thing!"

"Did to."

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not." He laughed.

Ron and Hermione were the first ones to suggest that they go get something warm to drink. It was freezing outside. The seven of them trudged inside the three broomsticks. They sat and enjoyed each other company for the rest of the night. Then they headed back to Hogwarts.

Anya went to the Weasley's for Christmas, telling her parents she was going to stay at the school because she had a lot of homework. When she and George walked into the kitchen it was all smiles from everyone. Mrs. Weasley hugged her then looked at her.

"You are looking thin dear; dinner will be ready in about an hour." She smiled.

Anya laughed and looked at George who had a tight hold on her hand.

"Your mother always thinks I'm looking thin." She said, as he took her up to show her to her room.

"Well you are thin darling, and we haven't even started planning the wedding yet." He smiled.

"Oh that's going to be one GINOURMUS headache." She said groaned.

"Naw, mum's good at planning weddings." He smiled setting her bags down by her bed.

He sat down on her bed and she stood in front of him. He took her face in his hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Anya." He whispered.

"I love you too George, I just hope we last." She said.

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Why wouldn't we?" he asked.

"My family, the dark lord." She said reviling her fears.

"I'm sure your family will understand Anya…we are in love, nothing could have prevented it." He said cuddling with her.

"Oyi! You two finally get a room…learn to shut the door!" Ron yelped as he walked in.

She smirked and snuggled into George's chest playfully.

"Oh why Ron, I love my georgie, and we enjoy having the world see it…and grossing you out."

Ron gagged

"EWWW that's so gross!" he said covering his eyes.

"Oh Ron just because you're to chicken to ask 'Mione to be your girlfriend doesn't mean you should think Affection is bad." George smiled.

Ron turned bright red.

"Uhh me and 'Mione….No way." He stuttered.

"Oh Ron! You should ask her you big baby." Anya laughed.

Ron and Hermione like each other for a long time, but both were to chicken to say anything about it.

The next few weeks flew by. Mrs. Weasley took Anya to go pick out a wedding dress.

Anya picked out and bought a white dress. It had diamonds sewn into it then a lace top over the diamonds. It was a halter top, the bottom was…well puffy and the train was about 4 feet long. Anya loved it. George and Mr. Weasley went to pick out tuxes for George and the Groomsmen. Anya picked out her bridesmaid dresses, Burgundy silky dresses. Their colors were Burgundy and white. Her bridesmaids were Hermione, Ginny, and fleur (bills wife). As a surprise George and Anya bought his mom a new dress. It was beautiful and both new Mrs. Weasley would love it. Anya, George and Mrs. Weasley planned the wedding, parts of it every night. The wedding wasn't going to be till school got out, so it still was a few months off. 6 to be exact. While planning the wedding George usually fell asleep, when he did this Mrs. Weasley and Anya would spray him with water or shaving cream or throw food at him.

The weeks went by in perfect bliss. She and George grew closer together than they had been. It almost felt like a dream. The Weasley house was always full of life and so happy, why couldn't her family be like that? Why couldn't her parents get along? Why was she an only child? Questions like these haunted her in her sleep. One thing was clear to her, after her parents found out they would disown her. Never speak to her again, they would hate her. She had broken her promise to her papa, but this whole time it felt as if her papa was smiling down on her.

Draco decided he would wait until the holidays were over to tell Anya's parents the big "news". He knew she had lied to them, she did not stay at the school, and she had gone to the Weasels. Probably to plan her wedding that would never happen. He, Draco Malfoy would be the only man being with Anya. He knew that whatever feelings she had toward the Weasel twin was just infatuation, lust. She could never really love him. It was impossible. People like him were meant to marry mud bloods and other blood traitors. He thought about her every night before he fell asleep. Thinking of a way to break the two up. Finally he had the perfect idea. He smirked to himself. Now he just had to tell her parents.

_**Authors note: Ok wow this chapter actually is really important! Ahhh what's his evil plan! Ha-ha Thank you to Ilovenautro for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Anya came back from winter break; she was in a happy, gleeful mood. She walked into her room finding a letter from her parents. She thought this was strange. It read;

_**Anya,**_

_**Being a pure blood has many unwritten rules. One of these rules is that you are to marry a **__**pureblood, which**__** is not a blood traitor. You have broken this rule already by being engaged to Mr. George Weasley. You may be wondering how we came to know this. There is a death eater at Hogwarts…he is not a **__**teacher**__**, but a student. We have asked him to keep an eye on you and report monthly. He reported this to us recently. There is no need to bother breaking up with Mr. **__**Weasley;**__** the death eater that has been keeping an eye on you will take care of that. We have asked him to. Your **__**coronation**__** and **__**receiving**__** of the dark mark will be this **__**weekend;**__** therefore you will come home this weekend. You will be punished for what you have done. Our dear friend **__**Mr.**__** Malfoy suggested a good beating. I think this is a good idea. **__**Whatever feelings you had toward **__**Mr.**__** Weasley I must say were **__**infatuation**__** or lust, not love. We will see you Friday night. Draco Malfoy will be coming with you.**_

_Yours truly,_

_Mom and dad."_

Anya was shocked. How did they find out? How was this death eater going to take care of it? Who was he? She was so angry. She had decided she really had loved George. She was ready for this wedding. She didn't sleep that night. She was scared at what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Draco put the letter he wrote on the table at the place where he knew potter would be sitting. He hurried back over to his table and sat so he could watch. As the golden trio walked in he watched as potter opened the letter and read it. His eyes got big as he showed it to the mud blood and weasel.

"Bloody hell harry!" the weasel exclaimed.

"We have to tell George." Potter said quickly.

He watched as George walked into the great hall with a smile on his face. That smile won't last their long, Draco thought. Potter ran over to George and handed him the letter. George read it his face dropping.

George felt his heart break. The letter read;

"_Mom and Dad,_

_No need to worry about me marrying George Weasley. I was just using him to get information about the order, for the dark lord. I wasn't really going to marry __him;__ I was going to leave him at the __altar__. I __sadly__ did not get much information. Anyways I will be there this weekend for my __coronation__ and __receiving__ of the dark mark. I will see you Friday night._

_Love,_

_Anya."_

George wouldn't have believed it, but it was in her writing, and there was no spell to change someone's writing. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't deny the wringing as hers. He knew she was behind him. He whirled around and grabbed her arm. His face was flushed full of anger. He grabbed her arms and shook her.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She said looking scared.

"LEAVE ME AT THE ALTER? YOU'RE TAKING THE DARK MARK ON YOURSELF? YOU WERE JUST USING ME? AND FOR WHAT INFORMATION? YOU LIED TO ME. YOU SAID YOU REALLY LOVED ME." He yelled.

"George what are you talking about?" she said again.

He handed her the letter and watched her read it. Her eyes widening.

"George, I didn't write this." She said softly.

"YOU DIDN'T WRITE IT! IT'S IN YOUR HANDWRITING!" he screamed.

"No I didn't George." She pleaded with him.

She reached out her hand to comfort him, but he pulled away.

"Anya, you know what the weddings off, and so is the engagement." he said coldly.

She felt the tears jerk in her eyes but held them back. She slid the ring off her finger and handed it back to him. Her hand touched his and she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but coldness and sadness. She turned around and walked away. She was walking back to her room when she ran into something solid. She looked up through her tears and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Anya what on earth is wrong?"

"The man I thought I was in love with just broke my heart." She sobbed.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Well if he doesn't see what a wonderful women you are he isn't worth it." He said down t her.

"It's not fair, it's not fair." She sobbed.

"I know don't' worry about it." He said softly.

She looked up at him and decided something. She would make George jealous with him. He was the first person that had been there with open arms.

He smiled down at her, knowing his plan had worked. He had her in the palm of his hand. She was all his.

The week passed quickly. She and Draco got closer and closer and before she knew it they were a couple, she only agreed because her parents would kill her if she refused. They had made that very clear. It was Thursday, and she had just finished DADA and George wouldn't even look at her. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She wanted to cry and scream and everything. She felt and arm around her waist. "Hey baby." Draco said in her ear.

"Oh hey." She said softly.

She watched out of the corner of her eye and saw George walk out of the class room. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked tired. He glared at her and she quickly grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him toward her crashing her lips down on his. He seemed shocked at first. Then he kissed her back. He loved every second he had kissing her.

Maybe her parents were right, maybe she would fall in love with Draco, and it would just take time. Sadly she felt nothing when she kissed him though. No emotions, No feelings. Nothing but she had nothing to really live for anymore. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. That night her and Draco were walking around the lake and she playfully shoved him in. he laughed and came back up climbing back on the shore tackling her onto the ground. She forced a laugh and he kissed her lightly. His shirt was soaked so he pulled it off and walked over to a tree holding her hand. They sat down and he pulled her up against his body. She smiled up at him. Maybe she could love him. She kissed his cheek then traced a finger down his chest. Then she noticed something on his right forearm. Something dark. No it couldn't be. She lit her wand and pointed it at his arm and saw it. A dark mark. She sucked in air and looked at him.

"It was you." She said softly.

"It was me what?" he said looking down at her.

"It was you who wrote the letter to George in my handwriting. Which means it was you who told my parents which means you're the death eater that's my parents sent to watch me." She said feeling hurt again.

"I…I…I had to Anya." He said softly.

She got up and walked away from him. She had been hurt too much. Too many times.

Friday night rolled around and Anya showed up at her parents' home. Neither was too happy to see her. Her father grabbed her.

"I hate to do this darling, but we will punish you before we go to your coronation." He said softly.

She sighed, she was numb enough. Pain didn't affect her. So she received her beating, by the time her father was finished her back was so bruised that any clothing touching it hurt her. She started wearing backless shirts.

That night she received the dark mark was the worst night of her life. She kept picturing George in her head. As she walked toward the dark lord she looked at all the other death eaters around her. She recognized Draco but didn't' look at him. The dark lord pushed his wand to her forearm. She let the pain run through her, she didn't cry, or scream. Draco watched most people screamed or cried or made some kind of noise, but not her, she didn't make a peep. After it was finished, she walked and stood by her parents sending a cold look toward Draco. Voldemort discussed a plan to invade the ministry. She listened quietly. She wanted to tip the order.

So she did. She sent an owl to Dumbledore tipping him off. She wanted mad eye moody to be there. She wanted to avenger her grandfather. Next Sunday night was the night. She hated moody she wanted him dead. Just to avenge her grandfather. All she had to do wait now.

The next week she went back to school. None of her old friends would talk to her. She hated that. She felt so evil so terrible. In her DADA class she had to talk to George.

After class was over she walked to his desk.

"George we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" he said coldly.

"We need to talk about what happened, that was not my writing." She said

"Anya don't give me that crap! I know it was you."

"George don't you think we've both suffered enough, we need to talk this out."

"SUFFERED? Anya if anyone has suffered it's me! We end it and one week later you are snogging Malfoy outside my classroom." He said getting colder by the moment.

"You want to see how much I have suffered?" she hissed at him.

"Ya I do" he said glaring.

She yanked her robes off and turned her back to him, keeping her head turned watching his face.

Her shirt was backless. Her back was covered in bruises and scars. His eyes widened.

"Who did this to you?" he asked his voice softening.

"My father, every time I told him I really did love you he hit me." She said shuddering.

He walked closer and brushed his fingers along her back. He shivered at his touch. His touch gave her butterflies.

"But I haven't suffered." She said coldly turning away and walked off.

He stood there. He still loved her, still wanted her, but she wrote that note he knew it.

Later that night Dumbledore called George into his office.

"You called professor?" he said

"Yes, you know George there is a spell to change handwriting into another's." He said calmly.

"No I didn't know that. I thought it was impossible." He said.

"No it's a very simple spell." He gazed into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" George asked.

"That maybe your dear Anya didn't write the letter." He said

"Maybe, but I'm sure she has taken the dark mark." He looked down at his hands.

"Think about it George." Dumbledore said popping a lemon tart into his mouth.

"I'll talk to her about it." He said looking down at his hands again.

He felt his ring finger, where his engagement ring had been. He missed her. He wanted her back, he wanted to feel her, touch her, hold her, and kiss her. George never cried, but that night he felt a few stray tears running down his face.

**AUTHORS NOTE: wow sorry this chapter is so long. I hope you enjoy it! ****It's**** been fun to write it! I will update tommrow!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The next few weeks were touchier for Anya. She needed something to drown her pain in. she had watched her late grandmother do this, so she thought she'd give it a try. She was willing to do just about anything to get George off her mind. She kept seeing his face every where she went. She pulled on her cloak and started for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Draco asked.

Even though she told him she despised him and never wanted to speak to him again, he still watched her, all the time, it was so annoying.

"Out." She said bluntly putting an invisibility charm over herself.

She made her way to hogsmade, walking in the three broomsticks.

"Anya long time no see what can I get you sweetie?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"A fire whiskey." She said looking at the women.

"Hun I thought you said you didn't drink? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not going to become an alcoholic, and no nothing is right, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." she sighed, getting the fire whiskey.

Anya had never drunken before, she was almost sure one drink and she would be trashed. She was right. By the end of her first drink she felt sick, dizzy, and completely out of it. She stumbled her way back to Hogwarts and sighed. She still couldn't get George off her mind. She kept a bottle a fire whiskey under her bed just in case she really needed it. She fell asleep and dreamt about George.

The next morning in DADA she had the worst head-ache, every sound was magnified. She groaned and put her head down on her desk.

"Miss Rosier, it might help if you paid attention in class." George snapped.

She looked at him. He looked almost as bad as her. His hair was not combed, his robes crumpled, his eyes bloodshot and red.

"It would help if you didn't talk so loud." She shot back.

He strode over to her desk.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

She looked up into his face.

"That's right don't talk so loud and we all may pay more attention." Her words slurred.

He almost said something then stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do I smell….Fire whiskey?" he looked at her.

She shrugged then popped a cough drop into her mouth trying to hide the whiskey on her breath. He shook his head.

"Miss Rosier I will see you after class for now pay attention." He said walking away.

She wasn't sure how he smelt it. She had brushed her teeth twice. The end of class came and she trudged up to his desk.

"You know it's against the rules for you to drink on school nights, and at school."

"I wasn't at school." She said calmly.

"Plus I thought you didn't drink after your grandmother died of and over dose of alcohol?" he said trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"And I thought you would believe me over a stupid letter; guess we were both wrong ehy? It was only one drink anyways." She said feeling tired.

"You didn't write that note did you? Dumbledore told me." He said softly.

"NO I didn't write it! I tried to tell you that but I guess you just can't believe me." She hissed.

Friday came around and Anya left so she could invade the ministry with her family and so called "friends." All she cared is that moody would be there and this was her chance to kill him. Her parents trusted her again and "loved" her. She realized the only people that had truly loved her in her entire life were her papa and George. Every night she fell asleep with his picture, praying he would come back to her, but knowing he never would. Each night she silently cried herself to sleep.

At the burrow George moped around the house. He rarely ate, didn't shave, and never talked to anyone. Mrs. Weasley was becoming concerned. She had never seen him like this; he never acted this way when any of his other girlfriends broke up with him. She knew the exact reason he was like this though, she just didn't want to admit it. Finally she did. George was in love with Anya, it was true love, and they broke each other's hearts. Neither would be able to move on with their life, they would always think about each other. She needed to talk to her son about it. Later that night she brought up steak, his favorite. As she carried the tray into the room she saw his room was a disaster and on his night stand still sat the picture of him and Anya. The picture that was suppose to go on their wedding invitation. She looked at her son, unshaven, and worn looking. She could tell he had been crying.

"George I made your favorite, steak." She smiled extending the plate.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry mom." He said looking at his hands. He did that a lot. Looked down at his hands, where his engagement ring should have been.

"George why don't you go after her, apologize." She said.

He stood up, and shook his head.

"I can't mom…I guess Anya and I just weren't meant to be." He said barely above a whisper.

"George Weasley that is a lie, you two were meant for each other it was love." She retorted sternly.

"If it was love mother we wouldn't have broken up!" He shouted.

"Yes, George love has trails, lots of them, I know it was love, I saw the way you two looked at each other. How happy you were when you were together." She tried to keep calm.

"Mom I can't get her out of my head. I see her face every second of every minute of every day. I can't even think straight." He said.

"Well you'll see her Sunday so I suggest you clean yourself up." She said curtly.

"Ya I'll see her as an enemy." He sighed.

After his mother had left the room he wandered into the room that Anya had. The Weasley's had extended their house so everyone had their own room. Her bed was left just the same way it had been their last day. He stood by the edge of the bed, thinking about their last night.

_**Flashback**___

_He and __Anya__ were outside, the __snow falling__ down landing in her hair and on her eye lashes, some landing on her lips then melting. George kissed her lightly wrapping his arms around her. He wished someone could have taken a picture of this perfect sight. _

_"__You__ should spend the night in my room." He said._

_She smiled knowing that all that would happen would be a snogg fest __and nothing__ more, both knew the limits and both were waiting._

_"You share a room with Fred, so come stay in my room ok?" she smiled._

_"Ok I'll be there at midnight." He grinned watching her face._

_At midnight George snuck out of his room to __Anya's__He__ walked in and she looked as if she were asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead then crawled next to her putting his arms around her. She turned over and looked at him._

_"Your awake." He said surprised._

_"I was waiting for you." She smiled through the darkness._

_Then they fell asleep. Their breathing in perfect harmony._

_**End Flashback.**_

He sat down on the bed and felt his heart break into a thousand pieces again. He walked over to her desk and found two notes in the drawer. The first was from her.

"George,

Well I'm writing this in hope you'll find it. I love you so much; I know we will have our trials. I am going to reject Voldemort and my family, just for you. I hope you find this soon, just remember no matter what I'll always love you. Our bond is unbreakable.

Love,

Anya, your future wife"

He held back a sob as he read that. The next thing he found was lyrics from a muggle song. It was by a muggle named Brad Paisley. He read the lyrics out loud.

"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__Until the night__1st Chorus__He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__And finally drank away her memory__Life is short but this time it was bigger__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__We found him with his face down in the pillow__With a note that said I'll love her till I die__And when we buried him beneath the willow__The angels sang a__ whiskey lullaby__la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la laa la__The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself__For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath__She finally drank her pain away a little at a time__But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her __mind__Until the night__She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__And finally drank away his memory__Life is short but this time it was bigger__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees__We found her with her face down in the pillow__Clinging to his picture for dear life__We laid her next to him beneath the willow__While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la la la la."_

He choked back another sob. Why did she have to leave? Why didn't he believe her in the first place? He would have to wait to see her till tomorrow night, at the ministry.

**Authors note: I do not own the song "whiskey lullaby." That's all brad paisley! But Ya I really wanted to put that song in there **** thanks to those reviewing! It might be a while till I update because school is starting but as soon as I get a chance I will for sure! Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Sunday Anya put her black cloak on flinching as the rough cloak touched her back. She ran a brush through her hair. Tonight was the night, the night she was going to kill moody. She looked into her mirror.

"Tonight's the night papa…I'm going to avenge your death." She said.

She looked in her mirror and saw George behind her. She knew it was just her imagination but she still pictured him, wrapping his arms around her. She felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Don't do this baby." She could hear him say.

Her vision became blurry as the tears started to flow. She kept seeing him in her mirror he wouldn't go away. Her fist flew into her mirror shattering it. She looked at her hand covered in blood. She hurried to the bathroom and washed it off, and wrapped it in gauze. She wiped her tears and straightened her clothing. She walked down stairs meeting her parents.

"Are you ready for you first assignment dear?" her mother asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said curtly.

She took her father's hand as they used flew powder to get to the ministry. Voldemort was waiting there.

"Ah Anya, your first assignment, are you excited."

"Excited isn't the right word." She said.

"You should be honored to serve me." He hissed, his snake eyes glaring into hers.

"You are a fool and an idiot, I serve no one, and I'm only doing this for my papa." She hissed at him.

As soon as they entered the ministry they were flooded by the order. Anya snuck off to find moody. She found him, just after he had killed a death eater.

"Expellemus." She said disarming him.

He turned around quickly and she kicked him to the ground against a wall. She pointed her wand at him about to perform the killing curse.

"Anya don't do it." She heard George behind her.

She knew who was there, George, Fred, Hermione, harry, and Ron.

"I have to George." Her voice choked.

"Don't Anya." He said again.

"George you don't understand, he killed my grandfather. My papa came to the ministry last year, he told me before he left that he was going to change, because he didn't want to be a death eater anymore. He contacted moody so he could join the order. Moody agreed to meet him here, then when my grandfather came moody didn't even give him a chance, he just used the killing curse on him. Didn't you, you never even give him a chance?" She screamed at moody.

The tears were flowing freely. She felt George come up behind her putting his hands on her arms. She started to say the words of the killing curse then; He moved his hand down to her wand sliding it out of her hand. She turned around facing him as he put her wand in his pocket. She hit his chest with her fists, sobbing. He pulled her into his arms. He knew he still loved her and he was going to ask her forgiveness and get her back. Mad eye moody stood up and walked over her.

"Anya I didn't kill your papa….the dark lord did." He said.

She turned around and George kept his arms around her.

"What?" she snapped.

"That night your papa and I were talking about the order and him joining. He would have to ignore when the dark mark burned, and he would have to be fully for the order. He agreed and then Voldemort showed up. I tried to stop him…but I wasn't fast enough. Your papa left this, he told me to give it to you when the time was right." He pulled out a necklace. It was a heart locket. She took it from him and opened it. A small note fell out. She picked it up and opened it.

"_My dearest angel Anya,_

_I hope this comes into your grasps soon. I have decided that I no longer wish to be a death eater. It is an evil path to follow, I trust Mr. Moody. He has been kind to me while I am working on going through this process. I also know about your relationship with Mr. Weasley. You two are wonderful for each other. My only words of advice are no matter what happens never leave his side and love him forever. I am expecting great-grandchildren someday. I love you child. If you have the chance join the order, and if you have taken the dark mark, still join the order, it is possible. I must go now. I love you._

_Love,_

_Papa."_

Anya wiped the tears away from her eyes putting the locket on. So it was the dark lord who killed her papa.

"Mr. Moody I'm sorry, I would like to join the order if it's not too late." She said looking at him.

He smiled at her and George smiled also.

"No it's never too late Anya. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fred all rushed toward her hugging her. After the battle and after many deaths they returned to the burrow. George looked at her softly, and then she rushed into his arms.

"I'm sorry Anya, I'm sorry I should have believed you." He said feeling tears straying down his face.

"I know George I shouldn't have been so cold." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"So am I." she said.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. Looking into her eyes.

"Yes, do you still love me?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I always will. And I always did Anya. What do you say we forget this ever happened?" he said.

"I'd like that idea." She said.

He took her hand and slipped the ring back on it.

"Please?" he asked her.

"Yes, always yes." She said hugging him.

She was so happy again. She knew the truth about her papa, and she had the love of her life back. Her and George were going to start planning the wedding again.

_AUTHORS NOTE: Wow __**that took a while. It's not the end though I still have a lot more to write in this story. **__****__** Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading for more excitement!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

She stayed at the Weasley's once summer break came. She was so happy school was over. One more year then she would be free.

She and George were in the kitchen helping with dinner when she felt her right forearm burn. She winced in pain and George turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…yes I'm fine." She said not wanting to worry him.

She knew this would happen and she would just have to ignore it. The wedding was in 2 weeks and she needed to focus on that. Planning the wedding had been less stressful than she thought. Mrs. Weasley was very good at planning and taking control. Anya looked over at George, in two weeks they would be married and she wouldn't have to worry about losing him ever again. She wore the locket from her papa around her neck. She never took it off.

George watched Anya cut potatoes for dinner. Two weeks that was all he had to wait. Then he would never lose her. She would be his forever. He still remembered the first time he met her. She didn't know anybody except Ron, harry, and Hermione. They had introduced the two, and George knew he was in love with her before Hermione finished introductions. He was still watching her as she said

"Why are you watching me?"

"Can't I admire my fiancé?" he asked.

She giggled, and finished cutting vegetables.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested.

She put her little hand in his and together then walked out the door into the summer heat. She seemed distracted by something and she looked concerned.

"Anya what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Me? Nothing." She said quickly…too quickly.

"You're lying." He said stopping.

"No I'm not." She said pulling on his hand.

"I'll tickle the truth out of you." He said grabbing her and starting to tickle her.

She started laughing until she almost couldn't breathe.

"Ok ok ok." She said gasping for air.

He stopped and lay down with her in the grass.

"I'm just scared because my parents…and what if the death eaters crash our wedding…I want this day to be perfect." She said looking over at him.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will happen this is our special day and no matter what happens it will all be ok as long as we are together."

She snuggled up to him and smiled breathing in the smell of his cologne.

"alright." She smiled.

He wrapped an arm around her closing his eyes. He wanted the two weeks to pass by quickly, but he knew they would go by slowly.

His parents had said they had a surprise for the couple but wouldn't tell them until after the wedding.

**Authors note: yahhh I can update today! ****Cuz**** it's a snow day! Hope you enjoy!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12.

Anya stayed with the Weasley's. She didn't expect to get any letters from her parents considering the fact they were death eaters. She was just counting the days down to her wedding. She awoke one early June morning; she looked at George lying on her floor beside her bed. He had refused to leave her alone since that night at the ministry. She quietly climbed out of bed and pulled some clothes on. She snuck down stairs and used flew powder to get to diagon alley. She walked the streets taking deep breaths of the fresh morning air. She looked around the leaves were green and not many people were out. She walked over to a secluded stair way. She didn't think it was used anymore. She sat down and looked at her ring, what was going to happen to them? Would they last?

"Having second thoughts?" a voice behind her sneered.

She turned around and looked at Draco who was standing behind her.

"No I was just admiring my ring."

"Oh really, it seemed to me you were regretting saying yes."

"I don't regret anything." She hissed at him.

"OH really? For some reason I think you could do a lot better."

"You have no idea….George and I are perfect for each other." She turned away from him.

"No...You are…were a death eater and his a blood traitor."

She stood up and started to walk up the stairs. He followed.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she said.

"Well for one you're alone." He said taking her hand.

She pulled her hand away from his. He was really getting on her nerves. She didn't want him to follow her any more. She hurried off and used flew powder to get back to the Weasley's home. She found George waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"I just went out for a little bit sweetie." She smiled kissing him.

"Alright." He said a little suspiciously.

"Don't worry about me sweetie!" she smiled and sat down on a couch with him.

**Authors note: Wow so I have a gay writers block…Ahhh cries hope you enjoy will update very soon!! No school Monday or Friday**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13.

Anya woke up the next morning.

"I'm getting married today." she said as someone knocked on her door.

Mrs. Weasley walked into her room and smiled.

"are you ready dear?"

"yes of course."

"well we have to be at the church at 10."

Anya walked over to her closet and touched her dress. she wasn't sad she was marrying George, but she wasn't sure why her family couldn't accept her.

She sat down and pulled her hair up and curled it. She put her make-up on. Then Finally pulled on her dress. she looked at herself. She look very beautiful in her white dress. it was a halter top and it was beautiful.

She went to the church. and as she was walking down the asiel. George looked just as handsome as he always did. And he smiled at Anya as he saw her walking down the aisle.

The rest of the ceremoney was a blur to her. all she remembered was the "i do's."

George and anya went to a hotel that night. Anya was sitting on the edge of the bed still in her wedding dress.

George walked out in his pajama pants.

"You're still wearing that dress?" he said sitting beside her.

"Ya i haven't had much time to change."

"We haven't had much time to talk tonight." he said to his new wife.

"I know, i love you." she said softly.

"i love you to. And now we can be together forever." he said leaning over and kissing her.

She kissed him back and he deepend the kiss.

Little did either know that someone or something was watching their every move.

A/N: WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	14. Chapter 14

** Anya** awoke to George snoring loudly with his arms wrapped around her. She rolled her eyes and wiggled out of his arm. He didn't even stirr. She showered and put her clothing on and headed down stair for a cup of coffee. she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She had that feeling all night last night. and it was still bothering her this morning.

"It must be my nerves." she said to herself taking a sip of her coffee.

But she was wrong, someone had been watching her all night, someone AND something.

Draco was pissed when he was told he had to work with fenir Greyback. It was repulsive that he had to work with a werewolf. Voldemort told them to go watch Anya and George. The Death Eaters needed to plot something, Anything to get Anya back with them. She was powerful. incredibly powerful. So Draco and Fenir went to the hotel George and Anya were staying at. Draco was even more disgusted with their kissing than he was with Fenir, whom was drooling all over.

"Fenir will you stop drooling, its disgusting."

"Quit whining you little brat, its not my fault...its my nature." He hissed in draco's ear.

Fenir's breath smelt like old, disgusting blood. and draco almost lost it when he smelt it.

So they watched all through the night. Then Anya left in the morning, and thats when draco took action.

he walked up to her table, she was alone drinking her coffee.

"Anya." he said trying to sound nice.

she looked up and shot him a glare.

"What?" She hissed.

"Listen, I am sorry for interfering in your life, i realize what a huge mistake it was, and i realize that you were right, the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort are evil." He said trying his hardest to sound sincere.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked as he took a seat.

"No...For once in my life i am being completely truthful." That was a lie.

"Well why are you coming to me about it. Go to dumbledor."

"I can't...I trust you more than anyone. Your my best friend." He reached over and touched her hand.

"And i bought you a wedding Gift." He handed her a large, beautifully wrapped gift.

"Thanks Draco." she said softly.

Ha he thought She actually thinks i've changed. What a idiot.

She opened the box and gasped as she pulled out a beautiful vase that had inscribed in it.

"To Anya, My best Friend and the man she loves,

yours truely, Draco"

"Its Beautiful Draco." she sighed.

His plan was working. Lord Voldemoret would be pround. Everything was going just as planned. Soon Anya would be back with the death Eaters. He just had to wait, and play along.

A/N: OHH SPOOKY! LOL J/K.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	15. Chapter 15

George walked down the steps. He assumed Anya was in the lobby, getting her morning coffee. He was suprised when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting with her.

He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello Honey." He said glaring at draco.

"Oh don't worry W...George, i just had a wedding present for you two."

Draco got up and walked out of the hotel.

"What was he doing here?" George asked sitting across from Anya.

"He really had a present...I think he wants to change George."

"Anya...He's a malfoy, he'll never change."

"How do you know that?...i changed."

"That was different." He really didn't want to fight with her so, he suggested that they go upstairs and pack.

she agreed and packed her bags, getting prepared to leave on their honeymoon.

Draco stood with his parents and the rest of the death eaters watching Anya and George.

"Good work Draco." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"George still doesn't trust me my lord." He said.

"If we have to Fenir can dispose of Geoge Weasley."

Fenir Growled, Meaning he would love to...

"But only if we have to Fenir." Voldemort said.

"I have a feeling we will have to." Anya's Father said.

"Why?"

"Anya is stongwilled, she won't leave her husband for Draco, she's to stubborn and headstrong, she'll never betray the order."

"Oh she will in time...just watch."

A/N: SHORT CHAP. I KNOW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAYS.


	16. Chapter 16

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Anya screamed at George.

It had been about a month sence they got married, and they were finding out that married life wasn't as great as it seemed to be.

"You heard me I have to go do an assignment for the order...as in me, alone."

"why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to finish it."

"What you think because i am a woman i can't do things?" She glared at him as he got dressed.

"Its not that its just its to dangerous...and considering the fact that the dark lord will probally do anything to get you back...we don't want you taking on assignments involiving your father, draco or anyone who you were close to."

"Draco? Oh...don't tell me your still pissed about on our honey moon?" She hissed.

"ya Draco...apparently you dated him...and who knows why the heck he was at the exact same place we had our honey moon...i don't trust him...and..." He stopped short.

"And you don't trust me...Thanks George." She grabbed her coat and walked out.

"Anya...thats not what i meant...Wait." He followed her outside.

She apperated to the one place she knew she could collect herself.

The three Broomsticks.

George had no reason to be suspicious. She had been keeping in contact with draco..but he had changed...he wasn't as stuck up as he used to be. And george kenw that very well. What was his problem? Was he trying to cause problems?

"You ok?"

she looked up into a pair of gray eyes. She knew those eyes so well.

"ya i'm fine draco."

"Your lying...i can tell." He sat down next to her.

"Well...its just marriage problems."

"Do tell." He seemed interested.

"Well...George had an assignment tonight for the order...and apparently i'm not allowed to do anything anymore that involves anyone i was close to!" She vented.

He nodded his head.

"And he doesn't like the fact that i am talking to you! i mean come on he has no reason to be jealous..and whats worse is he doesn't trust me!" She shreiek.

he reached across the table and took her hand.

"Its ok Anya...I understand...Somewhat...he just...doesn't understand you. but its ok. i do...you can always talk to me."

Little did Anya know That the infamous reporter rita skeeter was snapping photo's of her at that moment.

"Oh this is so scandlous!" Rita exclaimed.

"Mrs. Weasly, a former death eater is now married to an order member and possible involved with a past boyfriend." She smiled and left to write her story.

"Draco is that an engagment ring?" anya asked looking at his hand.

He laughed. "No don't you recongnize it?

"No..." she looked at him puzzled.

"Its the ring you got me...last christmas...when we were...well you know." he said looking down.

she better be falling for this he thought.

"Oh...why is it on your ring finger?'

"Its the only finger it fits on." he smiled and stood up.

"Lets go for a walk." he took her hand and helped her up and the two walked outside.

Anya had no idea that at that the next morning she was going to be front page material.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED...I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SENCE I UPDATED...BUT SPRING BREAK IS COMING UP...SO I WILL FOR SURE UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE THEN :)


	17. Chapter 17

Anya came home later that night and found that she had a message on her cell phone. She knew who it was from...but she wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to it...she did anyways.

"Anya..its me George...Your husband.

Listen i didn't mean to get mad at you like i did. And i didn't mean to word it wrong. I do trust you. I don't trust malfoy. The order knows that voldemort will do anything to get you back with him. So that is why we didn't want you doing any assignment involving anyone you might have been close to. it could be dangours. And well Frankly i almost lost you once, because i made a stupid mistake. And i'm not about to do it agian. You're powerful Anya...and you know it, I know it and sadly Voldemort knows it to. If he had you on his side...well we might not be able to beat him. Hence why you can't do these assignments. I love you. and i'll see you when I get home."

She didn't mind that they were trying to protect her. But they should have told her first. Instead of just having George run off to do some assignment and not get home till late that night. or early the next morning. She sat down in her rocking chair and rocked back and forth. Soon she dozed off.

Meanwhile Rita Skeeter was wide awake. After 4 cups of black coffee she was writing away as fast as possible.

"OH won't the order love this Death eater, and ex death eater who is married entwined in loves net...oh how perfect." She laughed.

Anya Awoke and looked at the clock. it was 1:00 and george still wasn't home yet...figures as much. she thought.

she went up to her room and laid down to sleep...only to be awoken by the shrill noise of her phone.

"hello?" She said groggly looking at the clock. 7:00 A.M WHO CALLS AT SEVEN A.M.?!

"Anya have you seen the papers?" She recognized the voice on the other end.

"No draco...what is it?" She crawled out of bed and walked to the front door taking the paper.

"WHAT THE..." She shrieked. On the front page was a picture of herself and draco. He had his hand ontop of hers and both were smiling talking.

"Ya i know...guess who published it?' He said sarcastically.

"Rita Skeeter." Anya spit the name out as poision.

'Yup..i suggest that you make sure George doesn't find out...he'll ring both our necks." Draco said. Then hung up.

She looked at the Head line.

**_" Married member of the order entwined in loves net with a malfoy...scandle or just friends?_**

_Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasly were seen at Three Broomsticks sitting together. Oh they are just friends you may think. But if you look closely you will see Mr. Malfoy has an engagement ring on. And Mr. Malfoy was heard saying "don't you recongnize it..its the one you gave me." Could it be that Mrs. Weasly is possible married AND engaged? Which boy is this girl playing? The two were seen leaving the pub together hand in hand. Now through my research mrs. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy dated last year..but class mates say the two just stoped suddenly. Could this be because the two were keeping their realtionship seceret?"_

Anya gritted her teeth as she heard the door open and slam shut.

"ANYA WHERE ARE YOU?" George bellowed

He sounded pissed and anya was slightly afraid.

A/N: uh oh! hope you enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

She walked down the stairs to see a furious George standing at the door way.

"You saw the paper?" She asked.

"Yes...and i am a little curious why MY wife is at a "pub" with a death eater...and a guy she used to date holding his hand...and i'm wondering WHY the two left together and i'm wondering WHY on this great earth its the front page of the NEWSPAPER!" He yelled.

"let me explain...i went to the three broom sticks to cool off...draco was there..we were talking and he asked what was wrong so i told him marraige problems. he told me that i could always talk to him...thats when he took my hand...just as a friend George. You hold 'mionie's hand all the time when her and ron fight."

"Then why was he wearing an engagement ring? that you gave him...last year?" He hissed.

"Thats the only finger it fit on George...and Honestly its pathetic that you don't trust me..." She was pissed off now.

"Well what am i suppose to think when my wife is the front story on the newspaper and i have people questioning me all over?" he shouted back.

"Well maybe before you freak out and come home assuming things maybe you should actually listen to my side of the story first." She hollerd.

Then she grabbed her things and walked out the door slamming it behind her. She went to the only place she knew she could be comforted...and have george not find her.

She knocked on the Malfoy's door and to her suprise Lucis Malfoy opened the door with a smile.

His smile widened when he saw Anya.

"Anya child come in we were just talking with your parents." He pushed her inside.

She saw her parents and to her suprise they too were smiling. What was going on?

"Umm actually Mr. Malfoy i was looking for Draco." She said clearing her throat, holding back the tears that were brimming.

"Oh he's upstairs in his room. Last door on your right." He smiled

she walked up the long stairs and with out knocking walking into draco's room.

Draco heard his door open and turned around. it was Anya. He could tell she was slightly embarassed because her cheeks turned red. Then it occured to him he was shirtless. He shrugged it off, when he saw her upset eyes.

"George found out didn't he?'

"Ya...and he freaked...and yelled...and freaked...and i think its pathetic that my own husband doesn't trust me."

He sat down on his bed and patted next to him. motioning her to sit.

"well maybe he just needs time to cool off." he said.

"Ya...well i do to." She sighed.

He put his arm around her. She spotted the paino in his room.

"you still play?" She asked.

Draco had been a marvoulous piano player, and singer. They had composed many silly kid songs together.

"yes...shall i play."

"Of course.."

"We'll i need some words...how about i play you sing."

"Oh draco i don't know i haven't practiced in a while." she looked at him slightly concerned.

"Well if you do suck...then i'll give you lessons."

"Alright." she took a deep breathe as he sat down at the paino. He started to play a beautiful toon.

So she thought of words to go with the song.

"_Its oft in pain _

_Carrying this invisible armor of lust Reading your eyes._

_With motion vidieo Attempting to look forward while past memories cross through._

_tightly compressed small breaths slowly taken_

_invisioning vigourously intense."_

He stopped playing knowing she knew the tune. and he some how knew exactly where he should start singing with her. He walked behind her as if inspecting her posture...but he was doing no such things. Feelings came flooding back to him and he almost couldn't resist them.

He wrapped his arms around her and sang with her.

_"Gray clouds_

_Letting you in has no simple process who knew letting someone be so close to your heart could cause so much bleeding?_

_I want to study every motion until memorized_

_gray heat warms even teh icyest of skin _

_intense lust momentarly _

_leaves us in a rough asumption_

_i want to feel and know this_

_sweet embrasing pressure_

_the combination of such different worlds cause her to shreak with excitment_

_tears from the enjoyable pain_

_beyond the glass_

_black clouds draw in_

_gracing the ground...with tears of angels."_

They stopped singing and he moved infront of her. keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"come back to me Anya" He whispered in her ear.

"I can't...i'm...married." She said

"That's why they have divorce...come on...you love me...and i will always love you."

"ANYA?" she heard a voice outside the balcony.

"George?" She questioned walking out the beautiful french doors.

George was standing below the balcony. He apperated up grabbed her by the arm and apperated back to their home.

"i should have knowen." He shook his head.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

THAT "SONG" WAS ACTUALLY A POEM I WROTE IN CLASS...CUZ I WAS BORED :)


	19. Chapter 19

"I should have knowen" George said letting go of her.

They were back at their home, in their bedroom.

"Should have knowen what, that i would go to the one place i could be comfortable and talk to someone who actually knows what your really like?" she shouted

She regretted that a second later.

"and how am i anya?" He said

she was glad she was across the room.

"Well your stubborn and you always assume things."

"i don't assume things! I know what Malfoy is doing."

"And whats that?"

"He's using you to get you back with voldemort!, he doesn't love you! he's so using you!"

"He's not using me...we aren't even in a romatic realationship. he is JUST my friend."

"No he's not just your friend...he wants more i know!" George shouted.

It was late...both were tired and grumpy. When they first got married they were told never to go to bed angry. Both disgaurded this advice and went to sleep very angry that night.

At draco's house he truged down the stairs looking at his parents and Anya's.

"Where's Anya?' Her father asked.

"Weasle came and took her." He said.

"oh Great Fantastic!"

"Its alright guys...i have her in the palm of my hand." Draco said.

"Good...and draco..." his mother said

"yes mum?"

"Are you in love with her agian?"

"mom...i always will be in love with her...she's THE one." He said sighing. then he turned around and walked out.

Leaving 2 pairs of astonished parents sitting at a table.

George Felt terrible...ya he hated Draco...he was stressed with work and the order. Teaching at hogwarts would be getting harder and harder. And now he was taking it out on his wife. The women he loved. He looked over at her sleeping form. he had to make things right. he felt terrible for doing those things to her. He never ment anything he said. He got up that morning planning to make things right. He didn't know that when he got home...she would be gone.

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	20. Chapter 20

When Anya awoke that morning she had made up her mind. she knew george was off with the order. She grabbed her bags and packed them. She didn't want to leave...but it seemed both people needed time...away from eachother. Right now he was stressed, and she didn't like him taking it out on her. She knew she was taking her problems out on him too...she didn't mean to...it just happend. she finished packing her bags and took a peice of paper and a quill and wrote.

"_George,_

_I figured we needed some time away from eachother...we have been fighting way too much... i can't take it any more...i'm leaving for a while...i can't waste any more of my time being angry and stressed. i love you george...and i don't want us to be torn apart because we are stressed and can't handle anything correctly. I'm sorry...i can't tell you where i'll be staying. Just give me time...and space george. I love you...see you when school starts._

_love,_

_Anya."_

She set the note on the bed and took her things to the place she wanted to stay.

Draco heard a knock on the door. His parents were on vacation so he ran down stairs and answered it.

"Anya?' he was a little puzzled.

"Hey...uh...listen...how do i say this?"

"just say it."

"Ok...well i need time...and space from George...can i stay here?" she blurted.

He tried to hide his smirk...his plan was working...and he was getting her back.

"Of course." he took her bags and carried them upstairs to the bedroom next to his.

she sat down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Thanks Draco...I really appricate it."

He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"no problem if you need anything just holler...dinner will be ready in an hour."

Draco went down stairs into the basement to contact the dark lord.

"master...i think she's almost cracked."

"Good work Draco...keep working."

"yes master." Draco said walking back upstairs.

He ordered the house elves to make a nice dinner for the two. They dined together then sat in the living room. Draco put on some music and the two started to dance. with the lights dimmed, sweet music playing it was the perfect atmosphere for romance.

George got home that night carrying a boquet of roses and some nice drink. He had spent all day thinking of what he was going to say. he went up to their room and saw the peice of paper on the bed.

He read the note and wanted to cry...he never wanted her to leave...He knew where she would be staying though...he only had to guess. He apperated to the Malfoy's house and peeked into the window...only to see his beautiful wife in the arms of a Malfoy. he felt tears sting his eyes. as he apperated back home.

A/N: SHORT I KNOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	21. Chapter 21

Now Both people knew they loved eachother...and both knew they couldn't live with out one another...but for some reason. The two perfect lovers...didn't get along so well. Niether wanted to leave...and Neither would ever be the same agian.

Anya awoke the next morning on to realize that she wasn't in her home. At first this confused her, then the memories came flooding back. The confusion, the fight, the pain, the sorrow. Maybe...just maybe...could it be her and Geroge weren't suppose to be together...and thats why they had been fighting so much? Or was it that he was working to much...Or maybe was it because she had chosen to be offened by the order? She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the knock on her door.

Draco walked in and she was taken out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright Anya?'

"Hm..uh..ya fine why?"

"Well i've been knocking on your door for about ten minutes." He stated.

"oh..sorry." she said getting up and walking into the bathroom that was in her room. She showered, changed and walked downstairs finding Draco sitting at the table. The house elves were bringing in their breakfast. Waffles. Yum.

She sat down and ate polietly not speaking, but thinking about George. Maybe she should go back home. Maybe George was right...Maybe Draco was just using her to get her back with the order. it wouldn't be the first time George was right and she was wrong. She just didn't think Draco would do something like that...after all he had said that he had changed. and she beleived him...a little voice inside her head laughed at her and said. "Silly girl...you actually beleved his lies?"

She shook the thought off. he wouldn't use her...He couldn't...he said he loved her. Even if she didn't love him...He wouldn't...couldn't.

She excused herself and took a walk in the near by woods. Her thoughts wandered to George, he had been the one person in her life that changed her life...turned it around. They had been through so much together. But now...this ...it was just to much. She wanted him...but knew she needed time...school started in a week. The time would fly by. She heard a stick snap behind her and swung around, looking straight into the drooling fangs of Fenir Greyback.

He growled and she rolled her eyes. He didn't scare her...at all.

"Go away Fenir." She shot at him.

"You would talk that way to someone who could kill you?" He growled.

"Yes...you wouldn't kill me...Voldemort would kill you if you did...Ya i know he needs me."

"You betrayed us." He snarled his hot, stale breath hitting her face.

"Voldemort betrayed me first...by killing my papo." she hissed.

"Your grandfather was going to betray us." Fenir reached out to grab her.

She smacked his paw away.

"Don't you DARE touch me."

"We'll see how firey you are when you find your husband." Fenir laughed then ran off.

George..Oh no...what had happend to him she started to panick Started to run as fast as she could. her heart was pounding in her chest. She Ran to the house she called home..the door was open. She wasn't ready for what lay inside that door.

A/N: LOL HOPE YOU ENOYED.


	22. Chapter 22

Anya looked into the room. She covered her mouth. Blood Everywhere, and in the middle of it all was George.

She hurried over to him trying to avoid the blood. She check his pulse..he was still breathing. Thank God.

She Rushed him to the hospital. There They gave him so fluids and cleaned up his wounds. healing most of them.

Dumbldore walked in later that night.

" Do you know what happend Anya?" He asked

She looked at him. She knew she looked Terrible. Her face tear stained.

"No..i wasnt' home."

"Where were you?"

"A few days ago...george and i got into a fight..i went and stayed at the Malfoys." She said.

"oh i see." Was all he said.

She stayed with George for those days following. She barely got any sleep. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Moaning and Groaning. The first time she fell asleep he woke up.

She was sitting in a chair next to him. He was a little suprised to see her there. She started to wake up and he whispered a slight hello.

her eyes flew open.

"george." she looked at him.

"ya?' he asked.

"Your awake..." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ow...ya...Gentle." He said.

"oh..ya...Sorry." She said.

"What happend George?' She asked.

"Greyback...is a...Jerk..." George managed to get out.

"He did this didnt he." Her eyes clouded with hate.

"It was a team effort." He said.

"...who?" She asked.

"I'll give you three guesses...the first two don't count."

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yup...i guess you were busy and didn't see him leave."

"I wasn't there...I left on a walk..."

"That explains a lot." George said weakly.

"Alright i'll take care of this...you get some rest."

Later that day hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all came.

"Anya...Your back!" Ron said.

"Ya...i'll be back." She said.

She was going to find Fenir first...then she would take care of Malfoy.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To find Fenir...And Malfoy."

"Are you kidding me thats like commiting Suicide!" Hermionie exclaimed.

"I dont' care...They hurt George becasue they wanted me...Well lets see how they do when they come with me face to face." She hissed...she was pissed.

She knew exactly where to find Malfoy...Fenir would be harder...but she was going to find him first...and he would Regret touching her husband.

A/N: hope you enjoyed


	23. Chapter 23

She had to change clothes before she went 'hunting'. She went back to her house pulling on a pair of black pants. They were a little tight but would do the job. She pulled on a tank top putting a jacket over it. She pulled on her boots and stuck a dagger in each. The she grabbed her wand. She was ready. and now she had some idea of where to find Fenir.

She trudged through the woods searched for any sign of him after an hour of hopeless searching she found something. A fresh carcus. She held a gag back. She kept going finally seeing Fenir his back was too her and he sounded as though he was eating. If she were a coward (or smart) she would have killed him there. While he wasn't watching. But she wanted to kill him while he was facing her. She wanted to see the fear in his eyes.

"Fenir" She said plainly.

He turned his muzzle soaked in blood.

"Ah! Anya...did you appericate what I did for you?" He said Smirking.

She raised her wand, but before she could say anything she was knocked over. She looked up right into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Get off me Draco" she hissed.

"No, not until you agree to come with us."

She shoved him off, which was much harder than she thought. Turning her attention back to Fenir. He swatted her with his Paw. It sent her flying, As she lay on the ground she felt her face bleeding. In many places. She stood up and kept her attention on both. Two agianst one wasn't fair, but she was so ticked she didn't care. She would kill them both.

"How Dare you touch MY husband and expect to get away with it." She screamed.

"You said he was hurting you, breaking your heart, he's not good for you Anya why can't you see that?" Draco's voice sounded pleading.

She couldn't say anything to that. She just raised her wand then everything went black. The last thing she heard was.

"Come on Fenir, we might as well go inform Voldemort, we need a new plan."

She awoke and it was dark, the forest was a terrible place to be in the dark. Her head throbbed as she went to get up, only to find she couldn't move her arms or legs. She looked around. This wasn't the forest, it was a cellar, a dungon. Where was she? What happend while she was out? She listend and heard a voice she recongized.

"Please Master, don't hurt her, or kill her, there has to be another way...anyway..." It was draco.

"I don't think there is Draco, She has choosen." voldemort said non-sympathetically.

"I'll make her change, just give me some time alone with her." Draco pleaded.

"Alright but...she's listening." voldemort said.

How did he know that? How could he know that? The voices hushed to whisperes.

"Alright but...she's listening." The dark lord said smirking at Draco.

"Master, there must be some sort of spell, potion, anything to jog her memory, to make her forget George, but not I."

"Draco, you do understand one day this girl could be as powerful as me..."

"Yes master i understand but please there must be something?" He whispered.

"Well..there is one spell...its dangerous, and requires her to cooraportate with you."

"Teach me." Draco said.

He was saving her from being killed, she better be greatful. The dark lord taught him the spell in a matter of days. He practiced on Muggles when ever he could. In secret of course. He finally had it down to an art, in one week.

He walked down to the room that was now Anya's. The dark lord has provided it for her, with clean fresh clothing, but she was still chained up. She scowled when she saw draco walk in.

"Get out." she hissed.

"Now thats no way to talk to someone who is going to save you from being killed." he said plainly.

"What?" she was clearly puzzled.

"yes...Now hold still." he pointed his wand at her.

Her eyes widened and she squirmed.

"No what are you going to do?" she shreaked.

"HOld still" he commanded.

"NO"

"HOLD STILL ANYA, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" he yelled.

She still wiggled and squirmed so he couldn't aim. Ugh she was ticking him off.

So he sat on her. His weight was to much for her, he was to strong. She finally gave up and held still. Her arms above her he could clearly see her face. He leaned down and kissed her passionatly. She wiggled and squirmed but he pressed her down into the oblivion of the matress. Finally when he pulled away she was still, mostly because shock. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the spell he had spend so long practicing. He watched as all her memories came out and he took them all and put them in a bowl he had prepared. He took all her memories and replaced them with fake memories. Memories of him, of slytherin, of the dark lord. He took out all memories of Geroge, the golden Trio, the order. And he watched as her eyes closed, and she slept. Now he would just wait. Until she woke up.

A/N: WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED WILL UPDATE SOON :)


	24. Chapter 24

Anya's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? she looked around and saw a smiling draco standing by her bed side.

"hello darling how are you feeling?" He prayed the spell had worked.

"Not so good draco, what happend?" she asked as he helped her stand up.

So it had worked, She didn't remember anything. Yes! He had of course taken her wedding ring off, so she wouldn't wonder why it was there.

"Well I think you hit your head last night." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh...I see...and...what are we draco?" She asked looking up into his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...i don't remember anything, i mean i remember WHO you are...but i don't remember what we are?" she said clearly puzzled.

He kissed her forehead.

"you must have hit your head hard, don't you remember. You're my beautiful Girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend, school starts in 6 days, We are 7th years."

"oh...right." she said pretending she remembered.

He kissed her forehead agian, and she cuddled close to him. He felt a twinge of guilt, then shook it off. It was for the best. He did it in her best interest. It's not like he did this for his own gain. It was for her...all for her.

He left her to shower and change clothes. Telling her to meet him downstairs after she was finished.

As he walked down the stairs he hummed a happy tune. At the bottom of the steps every death eater was gathered to hear if it worked.

"Ladies and Gents...My lord It worked!" Draco Smiled bowing to the dark lord as everyone clapped.

"Well done Draco, we need to keep her away from George Weasley for a while...because he might be able to make her remember everything she's forgotton."

"Yes master, i have the bowl full of her old memories."

"Put them in the cellar, they are never to be tampered with, we want her to stay with us." he hissed.

Draco nodded and went and fetched the bowl, putting it in the cellar.

When he came back upstairs Anya was just coming down stairs. He stood in Awe watching her. She was wearing a White summer dress, that showed off her legs, shoulders and curves. Her Dark brown hair fell in a cascade of curls over her shoulders. Her face looked so innocent. Her eyes were so trusting. She looked draco Right in the eyes, and it almost killed him, because her look was so trusting.

As she finished decending the stairs she bowed to the dark lord, and draco hurried over to her taking her by the hand.

She seemed to be scanning every face around her. He knew she was trying to remember everyone there. He put his arm protectivly around her and led her outside.

"Why don't we go take a walk, so you can get some fresh air." he suggested.

"yes...i think i'd like that" she said keeping her eyes straight ahead.

He walked outside with her still feeling a little guilty. then quickly shaking this emotion off. He never felt guilt it wasn't in his character.

"So have we gone school shopping yet?" she asked.

"No would you like to go today?" he asked kindly.

"yes...i think i would. its such a beautiful day."

Draco smiled and went back indoors floo powerdering them to diagon alley.

"you remember this place don't you?" he asked.

"Of course i do draco" she said scoffingly.

She really didn't...its like she had been sleeping for sixteen years of her life and was just now waking up. It was so strange. Everything seemed so foggy.


	25. Chapter 25

School shopping was not the easyest thing for draco to do. He had to keep anya away from anyone who could remind her of George, so far he was doing pretty good about it. Then he spotted none other than George himself.

"umm lets go in here." he said shoving her into a store.

"but draco we've already been here?" she said gently

"yes, yes i know, but i've forgotton something." he said too quickly.

"oh...alright' she said seeming puzzled.

He watched George walk by, he looked tired and sick. Anya stood at Draco side her head slightly tilted

'crap' he thought.

"Draco...who...who is that?" she asked her eyes glued on George.

"George Weasly...the blood traitor." He said

"You know i hate it when you call people that...its not right" she said defiently.

"well its true" he shot back

"why does he look so sad?" She asked

"Good God i don't know if your so curious why don't you just go ask him!?" He shouted, mainly because he was afraid she was remembering him.

"Fine i will." she yelled back.

She walked off jogging to catch up with George.

'crap crap crap' was all draco could think.

"Excuse me mr. Weasly?" she said gently

George turned slightly his eyes widdening.

"Anya!" He threw his arms around her.

When he pulled away her face was puzzled.

"Have we met?" she asked

"Yes we are married..." he said clearly puzzled.

"Oh thats impossible, I'm dating draco Malfoy." she said looking at him very confused.

"what...that...ugh...he...erggggg." he ranted.

"Are you alright?"

"yes,well no." he said quickly

"Well why do you look so sad...and ragged?"

"You see my wife vanished, and then i saw her and he idiot that took her wiped her memory so she doesn't remember me." he said hanging his head.

"oh...i'm so sorry George...that must be terribly hard...how can she not remember you?" she said resting a hand on his arm.

"You tell me..." he said turning away from her touch.

Draco was by Anya's side now.

"come on Anya we mustn't be late for dinner with my parents."

"Oh yes." she said her eyes still lingering on Georges, as if she were trying to remember him also.

"Goodbye Anya." George whispered

Draco hurried them to his parents home. This couldn't be happening he just prayed she didn't remember him or anyone else. What was he going to do when school started? If someone jogged her memory his plan would be ruined. he sighed as she went up to her room.

Her mind was on the man draco had said was George, His eyes...they looked so familer. Almost as if it were some memory from a distant dream. She wanted to know why those eyes looked so familer..

A/N: WHOOOOOO OK JUST KIDDING DANG I HAVEN'T WROTE IN FOREVER...WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)


	26. Chapter 26

The night went by quickly for anya. She barely had a chance to talk to Draco. It seemed he was avoiding her...

Little did she know that was because he WAS avoiding her. He knew she was curious about George and he didn't feel like answering questionnds.

As she lay asleep that night. George's eyes filled her head. She must have knowen him from somewhere....it was impossible that she didn't. He had said his wife had vanished, and she didn't remember him....what kind of a wretched wife does something like that? And what kind of a horrid man steals another mans wife and wipes her memory. that poor women...who ever she was. That kept her up almost all night. and everytime her eyes shut she saw his eyes, his face....that...sad smile. She awoke to what sounded like rocks hitting the window. Her and draco were staying at teh malfoy's for a while. until they retuned to school in 6 days. She got out of bed and opend the balcony doors. Gazing down at the man she had been thinnking so intently about.

"Mr. Weasly?" she whispered.

"Anya...please...come down...i...i need to show you somethings." He kept his voice quiet.

She wasn't reluctant at all...which was strange for her. She slipped out the front door. Suprisingly george wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you Anya." he whispered.

"Why...George...you hardly know me." she gazed up at hiim.

"We know eachother so well...your my wife...anay.."

"Why...why...thats impossible." Seh snapped going to turn away from him. he squeezed her hand and apperated to his home...it had once been THEIR home.

"ANYA" Fred, hermione, harry and ron all said in unison. hugging her.

"Guys, she doesn't remember anything. dumbldore was right...he took her memory"

She wandered off as the group talked. looking at the pictures on the wall. She was in everyone. Her wedding day with George, her with ron, harry and hermione. thats when the memories hit her like a truck.

"OH MY GAWD!!" She yelped. All 5 people turned to look at her.

"I remember...i remember it all now....I went off to teach them a lesson..for...for hurting you. and they knocked me out. and malfoy said he was going to save my life...with some spell..he made me so mad. and he kissed me....and then...nothing." She whispered

George hurried over and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kissing her cheek, neck, face, and finally lips.

"Oh George. I'm sorry. So sorrry." she mummbled.

"So am i...all that matters is your back now. back in my arms. i'll never let you go again." He muttered into ehr hair.

anya was back, she slept soundly with her husband that night. her friends all in seperate rooms. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry was about to become Hells kitchen.

**A/N: whoooopeeeee**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/n: To all my readers I know it's been forever and a day since I have updated this story! Hope you all don't give up hope on me as I will be more diligent now that life has settled down and I actually have some idea's for this one! Enjoy!

Anya entered Hogwarts school with a fire of vengeance burning in her heart, she was tired of the people she trusted, the ones she thought loved her using her and walking all over her. Even her own parents! And as for Draco he was in for the year from hell, she would make sure of that. Coming back to the school brought back so many memories to her, and what was nice was the fact she was now Mrs. George Weasley, and everyone knew it. No more of this keeping secret crap. She saw her friends and rushed to hug them all, Hermione flaunted her new engagement ring from Ron.

"Wow, so you finally got the courage to ask her." Anya poked him in the ribs.

"Well yea, I mean we aren't getting any younger!" He laughed as they walked toward the Great Hall.

Once Anya entered her eyes fell on her husband, she couldn't help but admire him, He was strong, handsome, His scars were starting to heal, and so were both their hearts. It had been a long rough summer for Anya, and her biggest fear was losing her husband, his biggest fear was losing her to the dark lord. She knew he would be after her, he would do anything in his power to either get her on his side, or kill her if she refused. She'd been good about handling the pain of the dark mark so far, professor Snape had helped with that. Anya sat down munching on the food that appeared at the table, not taking her eyes off her husband. She couldn't get over how perfect he was for her, how wonderful he treated her. He practically worshiped the ground she walked on. She knew he loved her, she heard her name and glanced behind her to see Draco Malfoy walk in. He looked like Hell, He had become extremely skinny, His hair was hanging over his eyebrows. All in all he didn't look healthy. She saw what looked like sadness in his eyes when he looked at her. But all she felt was hatred, he claimed he loved her but he sure had a funny way of showing it. Not that it mattered to her anyways, she was happily married. She looked back up at George and noticed him tilting his head toward the door, that was her signal to meet him outside. She excused herself from the table and slipped outside into the crisp cool autumn air. She loved this weather, when all the leaves changed colors and fell to the earth. George planted a kiss on her cheek and she gave him a quick hug before sitting down on a rock.

"Did you need something Mr. Weasley?" She chirped

"No, I just wanted to see you...Mrs. Weasley." He smiled stroking her cheek.

"How heavy is your class load this year." she asked.

"Light enough that I could focus on other things..." he trailed off and wouldn't meet her gaze, which worried her.

"Like what George?" She asked a slight edge to her voice.

"Like starting a family." He began twirling his thumbs.

"What? George, its a little soon for that don't you think? And with everything thats going on, do we really want to risk that?" She yelped.

"There is no time like the present anya, I mean come one we aren't getting younger, we've been to hell and back...don't you want a family?" His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"Well of course I do george, its just...do you really want to risk lord voldemort finding out and wanting to find new ways to harm or manipulate our child?" She asked taking a hold of one of his hands.

"No I don't, but we can protect him or her from Voldemort, we can't live in fear of him anymore, it only gives him more power over us sweetheart you've got to understand that, we just need to live our lives like he doesn't exist."

"Thats easier said than done George, because we have seen the evil he can do!" She shook her head trying to process everything he had just said to her.

"Well please at least think about it Anya, this is something I really want, I want a family with you and we will face every problem that comes our way...Please just consider it." He pleaded with her

"I will think about it...I promise." She said staring at the ground.


End file.
